


days like this

by Idunnola



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunnola/pseuds/Idunnola
Summary: (1) breatheShe laid next to you, face just inches away.It was one of those moments again, when neither of you were sure if things would be okay, if someone took the next step.---10 days / 10 prompts: a collection of slice-of-life drabbles;prompts: breathe, pink, lost, cafe, sharp, routine, sacrifice, pride, flowers, waiting
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is a part of a challenge for myself to post something everyday for 10 days. As such, the quality may be a bit inconsistent. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing these, still. I hope you enjoy. The chapter titles are the prompts for each drabble.

She laid next to you, face just inches away. 

It was one of those moments again, when neither of you were sure if things would be okay, if someone took the next step. 

And so you both waited. Hearts beating faster than they should. Eyes flickering downwards before going back up. 

You could make a joke, right now. You could tease her (again) by saying, “Unnie, stop staring!” You could, like so many times before, create that escape, ignore your pounding heart, and retreat back to familiar territory. 

You could do a lot of things right now–including, in your highest fantasy, pressing your lips to her. But you couldn’t think, much. Not with her so close, not with your hopes clouding your restraint. 

Your stomach does flips whenever she looks at you like that, like what she was doing right now. You felt dazed, but refocused when she tilted her head towards you and nudged at your nose. 

“Hi,” you said dumbly. 

She exhaled a small laugh, and you couldn’t help but smile too. 

Then her gaze lowered, and she tilted her head to close the distance between you two.

Her lips were soft. She brushed them, once, twice, and then many more times–against yours. You closed your eyes in satisfaction, and kissed her back as best as you knew how, with the same care and and softness she deserves. Pressing your lips against hers, over and over; it sent tingles through your body, and fullness to your heart. 

When you parted, it was like you could finally breathe for the first time in a long time. 

You two should probably talk about this, whatever it is you have together. But at this moment, with you two both smiling like idiots at each other–that can probably wait. 


	2. pink

She bounced and twirled, once, twice, three times, in her new sweater dress. 

“What do you think?” she asked. 

The younger woman stared at her giddy face. Yong rocked forward and back, each time poking a bit more into her supposed personal space. With that face, Byul knew that whatever her answer was wouldn’t matter. But she shared her opinion with Yong, anyway. 

“It’s pretty." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. You look pretty in it." 

Byul stared at the two other sweater dresses still in their package on the floor. They were in the same style, but different color. 

Her attention went back to Yong when she stood back up straight and curtsied with the new addition to her wardrobe. 

Byul clapped in respect. 

"Thank you, thank you,” she responded in English. 

Yong was really pretty. So pretty that for the longest time, Byul couldn’t help but admire even in the most inappropriate times.

Today, her admiration was entirely appropriate, and eagerly solicited. She smiled in fondness as Yong picked up the grey sweater dress to try on. The show-and-tell wasn’t over yet. Yong’s prettiness called for an audience, and Byul was only happy to oblige.


	3. lost

Yong came up with a challenge, one day. It wasn’t for her channel, but maybe it could be if it turned out well enough. For now, it was something she wanted try, just once.

It was to see who could suck the most water from a cup in 30 seconds. 

Also, you have to spit out the water instead of drinking it. 

// 

She called up Byul with her proposal. 

“Byul-ah. Come play,” she said when her colleague picked up. 

“Miss me already? What are we playing?" 

"Sur. Prise, ” Yong said with a smirk. 

Byul responded with a teasing howl and laugh. 

“What are you doing right now?” Yong asked. 

“Just playing Maple." 

"Come over!" 

"Yes, yes." 

//

They both doubled over in laughter when Yong presented the two cups, straws, and bowls–for the "disposed” water–and explained the game. 

They sat on the floor across from each other at the coffee table. Giggles still bubbled out occasionally, as Yong set up the timer. 

"Can we get some napkins?” Byul asked. 

“You would waste time wiping your drool?” Yong asked with a raised eyebrow. 

They bursted into giggles again. 

“Unnie…” Byul really did need napkins this time to wipe her tears. She went over to the kitchen and took a stack over. 

“Unnie… you’re really impressive,” she said while wiping the corner of her eyes. “Oh my god." 

"Are you ready?" 

"No!”

// 

As expected, it was a big mess. 

The sucking part was okay. The spitting part was a bit messy. 

The worst part was that they couldn’t help but look at each other during the challenge. And making eye contact when you’re hunched over over a bowl, drool all over your chin, and mouth full of water? Byul always hated the feeling of anything going through her nose. 

They powered through those 30 seconds as best as they could; sucking as much water as they could through the straw and spitting it into the bowl. Towards the end, Yong seemed like she didn’t even care about using the bowl anymore and expended the water directly onto the table as she laughed.

It was very gross. 

The timer beeped, and the two finally stopped to catch their breaths. Yong leaned back onto the couch and wiped the non-existent sweat from her forehead. Byul wanted to cover her face and rest her head on the table, but not when the table was in that state. 

They took a few moments to breathe and reflect on what had just happened. Byul side-eyed the woman in front of her, almost afraid of what she’ll do next. 

That woman offered Byul a napkin, and then wiped the excess water (and most likely drool) from her own face. 

“Sucking water from cup challenge… Success!" 

"You haven’t even compared the cups yet, unnie." 

"We finished the challenge, that is already success,” Yong said wisely. 

Byul went ahead and gathered the two cups to place side by side. She tried to ignore the wetness of the table. 

“The one on the right looks a bit less,” she evaluated. “Yong, come look.”

Yong went around to sit next to her. She lowered her head to see the water cups at eye level. “Hmm…" 

"I’m right." 

"Yes, you are. Who’s cup is on the right again?" 

"Oh. Crap." 

// 

"Yong, It’s way too gross to be a video." 

"But I’m running out of ideas, Byulie." 

"Really, really. It’s way too gross to be a video." 

"But it will be funny!" 

"Okay. It’s your channel…" 

"Hehe… I’ll bring it up to staff tomorrow." 

// 

They wiped down the table and washed the dishes after bickering over whose cup was actually on the right. Byul took the blame in the end for not remembering which was which when she moved them. 

They were sitting on the couch now, looking at what to order for dinner. 

“Unnie, what do you feel like today?" 

"Byul-ah. What do you think of a ‘guess how many pieces of tteokbokki are in this order' challenge?”

“Unnie!!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The style of this one is quite different from other ones. I'd never written scenes like this before. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. ^^


	4. cafe

“Is this seat taken?" 

Yong looked up from her phone. Byul stood over the table, smiling innocently at the older woman, both hands carrying their drinks. They sat together just a minute ago, before the barista called their name. 

Yong quickly racked her brain to see if she wanted to play along or not. Then, why not? 

“Sorry, it’s my friend’s,” she replied with a syrupy voice. (They both cringed.) “You can probably sit over there?” She pointed to a table in the back corner. 

The back table was empty and, most importantly, Yong-less. Byul opened her mouth in shock and gave Yong the side-eye while Yong laughed at her reaction. 

“Well, guess your friend will have to grab another chair.” Byul pouted and placed the drinks down–a fruit smoothie for Yong, an iced chocolate for herself. She pulled out the chair. 

“No! It’s my friend’s!” 

"Well, where is she?” Her voice rose, and she opened her arms with her palms up as if asking for evidence. 

"In the bathroom!" 

Byul never wanted to both face-palm and kiss the woman in front of her so bad. She rolled her eyes and sat down against the other person’s wishes. Even in their fake arguments, they couldn’t help but get a rise out of each other.

"It’s been a long time, no one’s here!" 

"Sometimes she has difficulties going, okay?" 

Byul almost spat out her drink as Yong giggled and clapped at her own response. A few patrons turned their head at the commotion. 

"Unnie! Who are you talking about?” Byul demanded with a laugh. 

"Sorry, sorry.” Yong fanned herself, but the telltale signs of her excitement screamed at Byul. Yong took in a breath and Byul braced for the continuation: “I’m talking about my friend! Maybe if she ate more yogurt, you know?" 

Byul winced, while Yong watched with wide eyes and a prideful grin.

They continued for a while more. Yong kept going deeper and deeper into this tangent as Byul almost regretted initiating this conversation. The topic went from yogurt, to digestive health, to smoothie recipes and the importance of fiber.

Yong placed the plastic cup of smoothie at the center of the table as if to demonstrate. The ingredients that went into this drink were rich in vitamins, she explained. More importantly, since the fruits were blended up instead of juiced, it contained the same amount of nutrients as if eating the fruits itself. 

This smoothie, chosen specifically by Yong, was an ideal and "fun” source of nutrients. As if demonstrating to school children, she took an exaggerated sip and gave a loud “Mmm!” while holding eye contact with Byul. _Isn’t this fun?_ her eyes said. 

Times with Yong were fun and happy. Byul acknowledged the fun-ness of that smoothie and prodded Yong to keep going. What was most fun to her, though, was Yong.

Watching Yong was like watching a one-woman show, just for her. Her world was a fantastical mix of facts she learned, deductions about this and that, and wonder about things she still didn’t understand. Byul could only admire as the baby-faced leader unleashed to the world what went on inside of her head. 

Times with Yong were fun and happy. Watching her, in this cafe where no one knew them, where patrons failed to hide how intrigued they were at the ramblings of this madwoman, Byul felt happy, too.


	5. sharp

Byul eyed Yong warily as she attempted to cut the lemon again. 

She already had to stop her once, when she saw her holding the knife vertically trying to stab the lemon apart. 

Although Byul was not proficient–at all–in the kitchen, she had never seen any chef on television hold a knife like that. Based on her uneasiness and the utter unfamiliarity of anyone doing that, she deduced that she was probably right. People…usually don’t hold knives like that. There were probably safety reasons to not do so. 

She stood behind her unnie and watched her third attempt at splitting the lemon. 

Yong held the grip in a more normal fashion now. With the knife pointing out from her body, blade facing down, body oriented horizontally, and the bottom of the blade held between her thumb and index finger. 

Sweat dripped down from her forehead as she concentrated. Byul hovering behind her and providing resources from Naver did not help either. 

She usually just did things her way. Holding knives with a fist grip, or occasionally using a stabbing stance, that was all normal to her. Until Byul came over today and started overreacting about her kitchen skills. She even looked up a picture of a proper knife grip and implored her to try that instead. 

Yong was too whipped for Byul. When she unleashed those puppy eyes, about her damn knife skills, she knew it was over.

She just wanted to add lemon to her tea, damn it. 

Yong took a deep breath and tried to ignore the jabbering behind her. Her arms trembled from the using unfamiliar muscles in this new way of knife-holding. Behind her, Byul held onto her shoulders and peeked at her progress. 

She sliced the lemon in a downward diagonal motion, just like in the Youtube videos Byul showed her. 

The lemon didn’t seem to react at first. Yong was incredibly disappointed. The knife had clearly passed through the fruit. What was going on? 

A second passed. Then the lemon, seemingly by itself, split in half. The two halves rolled around the cutting board as if in a victory dance. 

“Wooooooo!” Byul screamed. “Unnie you did it!" 

Yong eyed the lemon with a smirk and held onto the screaming and jumping girl. As if a simple lemon could trouble her.

Byul’s gigantic grin and heart eyes and tight hug made learning this new skill all worth it. She gave Byul a kiss and thanked her for her service. 

She knew how to hold a knife now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a silly one. Inspired by Yong's legendary knife skills in the rooftop live.


	6. routine

She didn’t stay over at Yong’s house that much. Despite how things looked, and her own clingy tendencies, she really didn’t. 

She stayed over once a week, maybe once every two weeks? 

She didn’t keep track, of course. It didn’t really matter. 

What she did do though, far more often, is come over in the mornings. When the house was still quiet, and Yongsun still sleeping. 

She left her apartment with some provisions for the day–her keys, a couple phones, some extra snacks. And she drove. Down the few minutes to the other side of the neighborhood, the sun shining bright, and the wind cool. She’d go up the building elevator, saying hi to the doorman on the way. 

The air would be stuffy when she opened the bedroom door, and a sleepy whimper escaped from the figure on the bed. Yong never bothered to rub sleep from her eyes, and instead simply opened her arms to grasp at empty air, like a child for a comfort item. 

Byul came over, being that comfort item. Arms wrapped around the older woman, she'd press a kiss to her forehead, and enjoy the scent of her room, the lightest kiss brushed against her neck. 

Byul didn’t sleep over at Yong’s house much. It didn’t matter. It didn’t detract from what they were. But these morning embraces, in the days they were off, in the quietness of a this shared space, with the older woman grasping at her shirt as if to pull her closer; these precious moments–she would do anything to stay here forever.

*** 

(epilogue - (?)) 

“Byulie it’s time to get up!” Yong whined, trying to claw her way out of bed while Byul clung onto her waist. 

“Unnie… nooooooo!” Byul wrapped around her tighter, eyes squeezed shut as if to ignore reality. “I’m not done cuddling…” 

“Ahhhhhhhghhhhhh!” 


	7. sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is hyejin-focused

Through the years, she tried to be strong. She tried to be a pillar of confidence, for herself, for others. 

It was by necessity that she created her own standards, though. By necessity that she needed to steel her gentle heart. But she didn’t regret it. Didn’t regret any moment that led her to be on stage, in front of fans. Never regretted anything that led to where she was right now.

Because she was stronger now, maybe even wiser. She learned to be proud of who she was: Ahn Hyejin. Hwasa. Maria.

She hugged the long pillow next to her, curled into herself; once again in the silence of her living room. 

It didn’t mean that she didn’t make sacrifices, though. 

The numbness inside of her heart was new. The emptiness of her feelings, sometimes, was scary. The darkness that eats at her consciousness, that she tries to keep at bay–that scared her so much. 

She was still whole, but sometimes, she felt that something within her was lost. Something that she almost wanted to mourn for. An important piece… that she would have wanted to keep and treasure. 

It was with these thoughts that she sometimes entertained herself–masochistically–with. But which she knew she should not indulge too deeply in. 

In her daydreams, if she was whole, she was who she was, but maybe brighter, happier. She wouldn’t have felt so much– 

_Kakao!_

Ah, it was Yongsun-unnie. 

She opened the message, sent to the members’ group chat.

It was a photoshopped image of Yongsun sitting at a vegetable stall, with Hyejin, carrying her plastic Maria bag, browsing her offerings. Yongsun accompanied it with a laughing _kekekekekekekeke_.

Hyejin giggled and saved the image, then responded with a honey bear sticker and a heart. 

She felt love from fans, every day, even just from these silly images. And she felt love, too, from her members, from messages like these. 

Tomorrow was release day. She felt sick, thinking of how fans and critics would receive it. There was nothing that she can do, except to rest and wait and prepare well. She wondered whether– 

_Kakao!_

Ah, it was Yongsun-unnie again. This time it was an image of her at a snack stand, with Wheein next to her and the unnies behind the stall. She cackled at Moomoos’ creativity and saved that one, too. 

Somehow, for the rest of the night, they traded memes and edits. Most were from fans who uploaded them into the fancafe, but Wheein and Byul even sent some made by themselves.

Her living room, so quiet before, filled with sounds of message notifications and laughter.

With the supportive warmth of her members, of friends who texted her, of fans who dedicated love to her, she felt a bit less empty tonight, as she drifted off to sleep. 


	8. pride

They held their own little pride party, this year. 

It was in Yong’s apartment.

Little rainbow flags, anchored by paper cups, popped up from every imaginable surface. Plastic tablecloths with smiling suns and a rainbow patterned background covered the coffee and dining tables. Streamers hung from the ceiling, the letters in the middle spelling _HAPPY PRIDE_. 

The decorations took the three of them about an hour to accomplish. Yong and Byul reveled in the excess, while Yonghee tacked on even more after that. 

Yong turned on the strobe lights and got on top of the coffee table. She gave a few twirls on her rainbow platform shows and sticker-covered outfit. 

“Is everybody ready?” she yelled in her announcer voice. 

“Yes~~~” Byul and Yonghee responded in high-pitched voices. 

“Leeeeeeeeeggo!” Yongsun pressed play on her phone. Disco music started blasting from the speakers. She pumped her arms in the air up and down. The funky riffs were already affecting her body. 

“Woo!” Yong started stepping side to side and clapping to the beat. Her pigtails swung along with her. She nodded at her audience to clap along. 

She took in a breath: "I’m… coming…. out! I want the world to know, got to let it show!“ She waved her hands around in a mess and twirled around. "Woo! Yeah!" 

The one-woman show continued on the coffee-table-turned-main-stage, as Yonghee, decked out in rainbow bead necklaces, put on her plastic sunglasses and joined in from the floor. Both hands holding miniature rainbow flags, she matched her younger sister’s energy, belting along: "I’m coming out! I’m coming–out!”

Byul, having never seen Yonghee acting like this, laughed and admired. 

To Byul, Yongsun extended a hand. Byul took the offer, and stepped on top of the coffee table. Yong held the imaginary microphone to Byul and they sang together: “I’m coming out!” Then mumbled the lyrics, “Nananananana nanana nananana…” They looked at each other in laughter. “I’m… coming…OUT!" 

"Wow!” Yongsun let out, honestly amazed at their synchronized actions. 

When the trombone solo hit, Yong also started her dance solo, with Byul and Yonghee clapping and sometimes cringing. She gave her brightest smile, on the coffee table main stage, as her closest people hyped her up.

The party continued for a few hours more. They each took to the coffee table to show off their skills, winking and nodding to the audience below. The bluetooth karaoke mic came out. Glitter wars happened. One of them sat out from being too tired, but got ambushed by the other two. Things were _on_ , and there were no rest until they all thoroughly had enough fun. 

None of the usual teasing, bickering, or anything that could be construed as judgment, came through tonight. It wasn’t needed; it wasn’t wanted. 

With laughter abound, in this microcosm of their apartment, Solar and Moonbyul took this opportunity to put away their fear and worries. Yonghee, too, understood the need, and joined in support.

Making references to each other as girlfriends, wicked jokes that sent everyone rolling, and, after the drinks came out, drunkenly clinging to each other more than even Yonghee could handle, Yong and Byul allowed themselves to be extra loud tonight.


	9. flowers

Yong gave her flowers, one day. **  
**

It wasn’t a big bouquet or anything. It wasn’t even some randomly picked flowers from the bushes near the company, which she would have expected. It was just… a modest bouquet of flowers, with lilies, a few roses, little purple flowers, and some other plants.

“Here. For you,” she said as she shoved it at Byul. 

Byul couldn’t help but raise and eyebrow and smile as she accepted the gift. 

“Unnie, what’s this for?” Byul touched the soft petals with fascination.

“You. Duh." 

"I know that.” Byul pressed a kiss to her girlfriend. “I mean, is there a special occasion?" 

Yong grinned. "Nope.”

She was acting cute on purpose, and Byul was entirely weak to it. Her bright eyes kept staring at the bouquet, then at Yong, then back at the bouquet. She struggled to process this loud display of affection from Yong, who only a month ago became her girlfriend.

“Thank you, baby." 

Yong smirked and petted the younger woman’s hair. 

"I saw them on the way. They were pretty like you." 

When Yong turned on the charm, she _really_ turned on the charm. Byul wanted to melt already. 

She hugged Yong and buried her nose in her neck. "Unnie, you’re the sweetest. Thank you so much,” she whispered.

Two figures stayed to the side of the practice room, watching this scene unfold. One became more and more incredulous with each new development, while the other observed in silence while eating her snack. 

“Yongsun-unnie!” Wheein yelled. “So that’s why you’re late?!”


	10. waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written while listening to "CHOICE (feat. 22)" by Leellamarz, which was played by Byul on the Avengirls radio show. Give it a listen (the show and the song)!

Two o'clock in the afternoon.

She laid in bed, checking her phone. She browsed through her usuals. Kakao. Instagram. Kart Rider. Her photo gallery.

She could spend hours browsing through her gallery. She’d play around with the filters, or zoom in on this or that feature. Did the framing do the subject justice? How was the lighting? The composition? What did they do together that day? What joke did she make to make Yong smile like that? 

Yong filled up her gallery with her presence. Her bright smile, her crinkled eyes. Then as often, faces of annoyance and pouting. Moments of covering the camera, moments of posing. Trophies of times shared with her and for her only. 

She glanced over when Yong came into the room and asked for her opinion on an outfit. 

It was fine, looked great. The older woman took Byul’s opinion into account, and went back to the clothes room. 

Two-thirty in the afternoon. 

She pressed a button to adjust the bed to a different position. The bed frame hummed as the top lifted to an upright position. She made herself and the Moonbyul plushie comfortable. She spectated another race in Kart Rider before Yong came into the room again.

“This one?”

“Nah. The other one was better." 

A pout, then a return to the clothes room. 

They're going on a date today. A walk around the mall, maybe a cafe. For dinner, Byul reserved a table at a restaurant that her friends recommended. The chef won quite a few awards. She didn’t know the specifics, but it seemed good. She couldn’t wait to try it with Yong.

Two forty-three in the afternoon. 

She dressed according to theme before she came over today. A black shirt, black pants, and a black cap to boot. Casual, handsome. She turned on the front-camera to check on her face and take some selfies. Handsome.

Yong came in again. This time she wore a white t-shirt, white pants, and a white cap. She presented her outfit to Byul with an infectious grin. 

She raised her arms as if to ask, _Well?_ Then gave a twirl and a laugh, and a little dance. 

So. Damn. Adorable. 

Byul said so out loud, and went over, and gave her a kiss.

"Ready?” Byul asked.

“One last thing." 

"Okay?”

Yong pressed a kiss back to Byul. 

“I’m ready now.”

Byul rolled her eyes with a smile. 

She took her wallet and slipped it into her back pocket. Then her car keys. And her girlfriend’s hands.

Three o'clock in the afternoon. 

Slipping off their house slippers, they put on their shoes, and headed off to their date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the drabble challenge. I enjoyed writing these and learned a lot. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or comments! :) 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about mamamoo, moonsun, writing, or anything else on [tumblr](https://moonandstarsolar.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonbstarsido).


End file.
